Episode 8: Our Zombies are Certified Organic
Game Date: 3/25/2015 Quest Information * 11th Arah Abu, 837 * Title: Unspeakable Crimes * Level 3 * Location: Ag-Rakade and surrounding farms Primary Cast * Ket-Ramat, human soldier-scout * Lugal, human Mage of Learning * Shoklen, human swamp ranger * Dylan Minglewood, halfling satiric bard (cameo) Supporting Cast * Ibbi-Adad, militia captain * Misnarta, tavern owner * Three fellow militia members (comatose) * Farm compound: ** High Orc, guard captain(?) ** Head farmer(?) ** Bookkeeper(?) ** Four other guards ** Several farm workers ** Wagon driver Summary The episode opens where the prior episode left off: the party has discovered three members of the militia party who first investigated the gruesome killings happening in the farmlands outside of the village. These militia members are in deep comas, apparently the victims of the mysterious trumpeter plants. The party packs their unconscious comrades into the remaining wagon, connects the horses to the wagons, and continues up the wagon trail, receding further into the hills. At the end of the wagon rode sits a large house and an attacked compound surrounded by a strong palisade wall and a small tent village. As the party approaches, an extremely large high orc comes out of the compound and orders the wagon to halt. As four other guards and several workers look on, the party shows the orc guard captain the unconscious bodies of their comrades, and the darts that supposedly put them in that state. The guard captain denies any knowledge, and demands they leave the compound immediately (regardless of their standing as members of the local militia). The party turns the wagon around and retreats back to the village to meet with Ibbi-Adad, militia captain. The three unconscious militiamen are taken to the temple for treatment, while Ibbi listens to the party's story. After listening and giving careful thought, he orders the party to return to the compound, observe the people therein, try to figure out what they're up to, and, if possible recover any evidence of wrongdoing and identify the culprits and return to him. He also recommends they visit Misnarta, the tavern keeper, and relay the tale to her. The visit to Misnarta is a bit ... odd. As instructed, they tell Misnarta of the trumpeter plants and their comatose contemporaries. She doesn't know anything about any dangerous plants, but she does reach deep under her bar and pull out three vials. "These are potions of resist slumber, ''they should be able to help you." ''note: these potions grant +2 bonus vs. any non-spell effect that causes sleep or drowsiness. This would include poisons or any natural abilities of creatures, but NOT vs. ''sleep ''or other spells. Lasts four hours. The party, following Ibbi's advice, takes a canoe up the river to hopefully sneak into the compound via the irrigation canals that must feed their fields. The proceed up a ridge line, hoping to spy on the inhabitants. They are surprised to find that the inhabitants are evacuating the compound. Workers are taking some potted plants and loading them into one wagon, while other, more bookish types are loading chests and ledgers onto another. Ket uses one of Misnarta's vials, a potion of invisibility, ''a padded grappling hook, and some fine wall-climbing skills to scale the outer palisade, infiltrate the inner palisade, and sneak out one of the potted plants as evidence. Then, in an act of extreme courage and audacity, he sneaks onto the last wagon leaving, deftly steals a ledger and a sealed cask, and stays on long enough to see the "farmers" take the road to the northeast. As Ket makes his way back to the compound, Lugal and Shoklen begin investigating the now-abandoned compound. There's not much left in the outlying buildings, but they discover there are three types of plants in the compound that were ''not dug up & looted: some standard white lily plants, some baneberry bushes (small bushes whose berries can cause a coma-like sleep if ingested), and some needle palms (palm trees that can shoot tiny needles as self-defense during fruiting season). Shoklen does find one overturned dart-shooting plant, and (preparing by taking another of Misnarta's potions) repots it in an attempt to save it. Otherwise, they wait for Ket to return before investigating the house. "Hmmm", says Lugal. "This could be a good place to start our own business. Has eminent domain been invented yet?" Back to Episode Guide